Nitori's Destruction and Salvation
by amcc1221
Summary: Nitori falls in depression and decides to change. Can Rin save both? Rintori Rated M to be safe and because of sexual themes implied.


**I own nothing.**

**Please forgive me if this is has OOCness or is so messed up. This was made at 4am . I couldn't sleep and wrote this down. My first Free! Fic omg**

**I'm so in love with this series. I don't even know who to ship. MakoHaru? RinHaru? Rintori? MakoRin? MaRinKa? THERE ARE SO MANY GOOD SHIPS. Perhaps I end up shipping the whole team together._. What a sick person I am...aaaaanyways, enjoy. **

* * *

At first, Nitori thought that everything was going to change after that.

_"Ai." _

It had been the first time Rin had called him that. It made Nitori feel the most special person in the world...in _Rin's_ world. But no, it was not like that.

After that day, they still were the same. Rin treated him more friendlier, but it still was perceptible that Rin cared _more _for Haruka and the old gang. Nitorin realized Rin might have noticed him as a friend, but nothing more. He even started calling him Nitori again.

By the time he knew, he had gotten depressed as each day went by. On every joint practice, he was always left behind. At first he thought that it would be okay, accepting it as a challenge for him to improve. But he wasn't only getting apart from the group on practice, outside he was also left out.

The group only talked about past memories or any other subjects Nitori never understood or had knowledge of. Even Rei was always active and talkative, even challenging Rin to a race from time to time to see who could swim the Butterfly stroke better.

As the months went by, Nitori had started to relinquish on fitting in. He still hanged out with them before and after practice―plus he still shared a room with Rin―but his enthusiasm and striving to be considered their best friend or even a closer friend than what he was fading slowly. He didn't cared much if people ignored him from time to time, that wasn't such a nusiance.

What caused Nitori's heart to break was that as each day he got more aloof and quieter, was that Rin either didn't notice or care the least. _But in reality, Rin did felt bothered by this, but ignored it, thinking it was normal._ Nitori didn't understand what made Rin so important in his life. Perhaps it was the reason that he was his role model? Or because he was the only friend that actually cared or _had_ cared for him? Or was Nitori ...? No. Nitori shook his head at the thought. He had never felt that. He couldn't know if that was it.

Nitori didn't knew and didn't cared either, because he decided that if Rin didn't show care, Nitori wouldn't gain it by pity. So he returned to his usual form, or _pretended _to. He forced himself to lie and to hold all the pain, saying it was worth it. He expected for it to hurt, but he did no expect he would breakdown so soon.

* * *

On Christmas, he thought he could rebuild the relationship he and Rin had or at least he thought they had. But when Nitori woke up that morning, he found an empty bed with a note that said "Went out. Won't be coming back early." Not even a 'Merry Christmas' was written. That's when he realized he was alone. He realized that even thought he still pretended and acted as himself, Rin still didn't see him as a close friend.

Nitori immediately ran into the bathroom, turned on the shower―not caring if the water was hot or cold; but to his luck, it was hot―and without caring to undress he entered, collapsed against the wall, and slowly slid himself down, placing his knees on his chest, hid his face between them and cried. Nitori had _never _cried because of Rin. He had just hit rock-bottom.

After what would be minutes, or almost an hour, Nitori turned off the shower and got out. He dried his puffed eyes and went to look for dry clothes―not caring if he wetted the floor. After thinking and rethinking all of his life after Rin's arrival, he decided something. He would change. He would leave Rin behind. If Rin didn't notice him, then so be it.

And what a drastic change would that be...

* * *

By the time Spring had arrived, Nitori didn't knew or understood how he had passed to be from the shy boy to a gang from the academy's biggest slut. Of course, at first it wasn't so hardcore, but as the time went by, Nitori got angrier to the fact that he couldn't forget about Rin and that made him go to the extremes such as getting tied up or gagged. Just what was it about him that made him stay on his mind 24/7?

When the Seijuro discovered about this, he talked to Nitori. "Nitori."

"What is it, captain?" He asked with a small smile on his face. "What's with that rumor of yours saying you do sort of things with almost every guy on the academy?" Seijuro asked, with an ashamed tone on his voice.

"Oh captain, that's not rumor. It's true." Nitori confirms immediately with a smile on his face. "Nitori...listen, I'm not lecturing you or anything... but this isn't like you. You have cht fanged a lot from Winter until today. If there's anything bo―"

Nitori hesitates to defend himself, but still does."T-thanks for your concern but please don't worry, captain! There's totally n-nothing bothering me. I just decided to try something new." "Are you sure? Please if your hiding somethi―"Nope! Not hiding anything. So thanks again, captain! Have a good day."

And with that Nitori walked―almost running―away from Seijuro. Seijuro sighed. He realized 2 things: Nitori was carrying a burden and he wasn't himself anymore. Not just his actions, his smile and the way he acted. Is as if he wanted to admit he was in trouble but something was drowning him and not letting him swim free. Then Seijuro got an idea: check with Rin.

* * *

He later arrived to Rin's and Nitori's dorm and knocked and on the door. Seconds later Rin opened the door. "Captain? What happened?" Rin asks confused, as Seijuro never passes by if is not to tell something important. "Is Nitori-kun here?" Rin shook his head. "I believe he went to a friend's dorm. If you need to tell him someth―" "I don't need to talk to him, actually. I needed to talk to you. May I come in?" Seijuro says trying to not show any anger, wanting to run to that _friend's_ dorm and stop Nitori from whatever he intends to achieve. "Sure." Rin says.

"What you wanted to talk about?" Rin asks as he offers him Nitori's desk chair. Seijuro sits and takes a deep sigh. "Do you know what Nitori-kun has been up to?" He asks almost not wanting to tell more. "Not really. He doesn't talk to me that much since a few months back I guess. Though you know I'm almost always by Iwatobi so I don't know what has happened by here besides school stuff. Why? Did he do something bad?" He asks showing almost no concern.

"Look, Matsuoka-kun, Nitori has suddenly changed from being...well..him...to actually screwing a gang in the academy." Rin looked the captain dumbfounded. "Nitori?! How?! But wait! What does that has to do with me?" Rin asks almost not believing what he has just been told. "I thought you knew something because you are his roommate and I believe you are his friend also. He has changed a lot, Matsuoka-kun. And I really don't know but I have a bad feeling he doesn't want this...he's making a terrible mistake. Please talk to him, perhaps if you talk to him he will think about it." Seijuro says with a sad voice.

"Why me? I'm not his best friend or something..." "I don't if it's true, but I've seen how he used to devote himself to you. Didn't matter if it was to help you with a class or with swimming, but he was always there for you. Perhaps if you show him some concern, even if its not so real, he will change." Seijuro states. He then stands up, walks towards the door and before opening says: "Nitori's destroying himself. But I think the one who threw the first rock was you." He then opens the door, walks outside and shuts it, leaving a worried Rin thinking and wondering how it went like this.

* * *

Later, by 2:00 am, Nitori arrives to limping and with his hair made a mess. Tonight had went worse than any other time. Rin gets woken up by the door opening and see's Nitori's state. He suddenly remembered what Seijuro said to him earlier that evening, and stares at Nitori in shock. "Ni-Nitori?! What happened to you?" He says as he runs to the door's left wall and turns on the lights to see him better. The strong smell of cigarettes and alcohol coming from Nitori is overwhelming. "N-n-nothing Matsuoka-senpai. I just fell and harmed my―" Rin interrupts him as he see's Nitori's state better. "Bullshit. Look at your wrists, neck and chest, they're all covered in marks. Who did this to you?" He growls. "N-n-n-nobody senpai." "Stop lying Nitori. They already told me what you do. What's wrong with you, Nitori?" Rin almost yells as he grabs Nitori by the shoulders.

"There's nothing w-wrong! Nobody has hurt me...I'm totally o―" He is cut off as he is thrown to Rin's bed, with an angry Rin straddling him. "You _dare _say to me you are okay?! Don't fucking lie to me, Ai, you are _not _okay. This is sick! They have not hurt you, _you _are hurting yourself." Just with Rin saying his nickname once again, Nitori gasped and his eyes' lighten up and got filled with tears. Rin, seeing this reaction, softened a little. "Look, I don't know what's gotten into you. I didn't realize until earlier, but you're more apart from everyone. Did I ever did something that bothered you, Ai?"

Nitori couldn't hold it anymore, he hid his face between his hands and started to uncontrollaly shake and sob. Rin, not knowing what to do, just got off of Nitori―which caused the latter to sit up―and hugged the silver-haired boy. The younger boy clung himself to Rin's shirt, placing his head against his chest and continued to cry. When 5 or 6 minutes passed, Nitori gave a small nod without lifting up his face from the warm body.

Rin waited for the boy to start talking, as he heard him calming down and taking a deep breath. "I...I felt left behind...ever s-since...N-nanase-san and the rest started to practice here..." Rin felt his chest getting tight as he heard the boy. "At first...I didn't mind. I m-mean, you're all childhood friends a-and had just rejoined, but as the months went I felt even more lonelier... and we stopped talking like we used to..You even stopped using the nickname you gave me...so I thought...that...I wasn't your friend anymore." Rin had never felt this guilty before. Not when he caused Haru to stop competing, or ever.

"Ai, why didn't you tell me? That I..I was being this cold towards you?" "I wanted to, senpai, I really did!" Nitori whined. "But I thought it was not like you had to mandatorily be my friend or not leave me behind...so I-I let it be. But there is this...this stupid thing I feel towards you that I don't get, that every time you ignored me or left me behind I felt lost. So I...I started doing this so that...so that...I-I could _forget _about you!" Nitori muffled on Rin's chest as he sobbed even more. Rin hugged the boy tighter as his own eyes got filled with tears.

"I don't know why! But I need you, I need you so much senpai!" Rin's eyes widened in shock as he heard this confession. Suddenly, his chest got tighter and his tears slid down his cheeks. Was it that _he_ also needed Nitori? "And I'm...I'm so sorry for what I've done! So sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Nitori cried more against the redhead's chest. The almost-looking shark boy realized what feeling they both felt and needed to found a way of saying this without being awkward―so he lifted Nitori's chin with his index finger and taking his face on his 2 hands shut him upwith a rough, passionate kiss.

Nitori's eyes widen but then closed immediately, as if the kiss itself was a messenger. And in this case, indeed it was. The silver-haired boy clung himself tighter to Rin's body as the kiss got deeper with their unspoken emotions. When both parted, breathing heavy and still with tears running down their faces, Rin placed his forehead against Nitori's and caressed his cheeks with his thumbs. "The one who should apologize is me; for not being there for you. I'm so fucking sorry, Ai. I still don't know how I allowed this to pass through me and didn't gave it attention. I can't forgive myself for making you ruin yourself because of me. I can't...I can't.."

Nitori grabbed his face and rose himself to kiss him again. He pulled away and caressing Rin's face said: "Don't worry, Rin-senpai. What matters now is that we are together again. Oh wait, are we?" Nitori asked, worried. "Does this confirm it?" Rin remarked as he gave him a quick peck on the lips. They were both blushing now and Nitori could hardly speak. "Y-yes." The redhead leaned until he was laying on the bed with Nitori in his arms. He kissed the younger boy's head as this one hid his face against his warm chest. "I love you, Ai. And I'm sorry I realized so late. I will never forgive myself for that."

Nitori kissed Rin's chest as he clung himself tigther to him. "But I forgive you, Rin-senpai―"  
"Don't call me senpai, Ai. We are together now, okay?" "Y-yes, Rin." Nitori almost purred, loving how perfect the name sounded in his voice.

"Now I need to clean your name. I won't allow anyone to talk about you as if you were a whore. Is not as if you fucked everyone on the academy."

"Okay, Rin. But for now, can we talk about nothing and stay like this? I've missed and craved being with you." Nitori requested, feeling more confident now that he and the redhead were honest with each other. "Yes, but first let me clean you. I don't believe you're in a good state to bathe yourself." Nitori blushed at the idea, but nodded; knowing Rin wouldn't try to do anything. As Rin bathed him, he saw all the marks that were left on the boy's skin. Nitori was only Rin's. And he would prove that real soon. He had to control himself from running and kill the gang who did this to his Ai. After finishing he dried Nitori and dressed him with the silver-haired boy's boxers and sweatpants, and one of his (Rin's) sweaters―which looked extremely cute on him.

Rin then carried Nitori to the beds and laid him softly on his bed. He then followed, leaning beside Nitori. They both were now facing each other when Rin and Nitori leaned to kiss and then hold each other in the other's arms.

"I will definitely clean your name, Ai. Because you belong only to me." Nitori smiled widely as he held Rin tighter. "Of course. And you belong to me, right?" He playfully said. "All yours, Ai." Rin chimed.

Before falling asleep, both whispered almost at the same time.

_**"**__I love you, Ai."_

**_"I love you, Rin."_**

* * *

**_OOOOOKAY _there's so much I wanted to write but my mind was all messed up and I ended up writing another thing D:**

**This is what happens when I try to write angst hurt/comfort and romance at the same time. I'M SO SORRY D: I don't even know if it's angst. Ugh I'm so messed up**

**Aaanyways I hope that you enjoyed it even just a little. **


End file.
